Cuando las ventanas se abran
by Lore-chan
Summary: Hitomi está triste, luego de haber dejado a Van, no puede dejar de ver aquella luna..


Cuando las ventanas se abran  
  
Written by: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aquella pequeña luna haciéndole sombra a otra, se dibujó insistente en los ojos de Hitomi. Estaba, ella, apoyada insaciablemente en la ventana de su habitación, mientras, los minutos pasaban sin descanso uno tras otro y la chica sin importarle mucho nada…espero unos momentos más para poder apreciar aún aquella luna fantasma.  
  
  
  
Un resoplido le inundó las manos que antes mantuvieron las de Van Fanel.  
  
  
  
No quería dejarlo, no luego de entender realmente lo mucho que amaba a aquel muchacho. Las palabras no sobraron…pero faltaron y eso la entristecía aún más.  
  
  
  
Su final estuvo decidido desde un principio, sin que hubiese la necesidad de leer las cartas del tarot, era necesario volver, era una obligación volver…¿cómo podía dejar atrás su vida diaria por él?, allá sólo tenía unas tierras desconocidas un lugar donde era y no era feliz…un lugar al cual quisiera, ella, regresar. Pero no se podía y día a día alimentaba un recelo hacia la luna donde aquel príncipe con alas estaba, era mejor así. Porque realmente no sabía cómo regresar.  
  
  
  
Lo intentó miles de veces, pero aquella columna de luz no aparecía…y su dejo de voz comenzó a temblar.  
  
  
  
Fue sólo un abrazo, un abrazo terminó la despedida. Como quisiese, ella, regresar y chocar sus labios contra los de él y jurarse una y otra vez amor eterno. Cursilería …y Hitomi logró sonreír.  
  
  
  
Se mantuvo en la ventana con el frío golpeándole la cara, escurriéndose leve bajo su corto cabello y durante un momento pensó si estaba correcto intentar que la pilastra de luz llegara a ella. ¿valía la pena intentarlo?. Ya no. demasiado esfuerzo en vano. Mantenía las esperanzas de que Van la estuviera mirando en la lejanía de un horizonte redondo.  
  
  
  
Miró un instante más fuera de la ventana y creyó quizás que si él la estaba mirándola en aquel lugar, podía tal vez, sí, escucharla también. Ella se sonrojó, quería hablarle, pero no quería no ser escuchada.  
  
  
  
Se animó, al tener el viento contacto con las cartas del tarot sobre una mesita cercana a la ventana. Todas cayeron y rodaron por la alfombra de toda la habitación, se perdieron entre la pequeña chispa proveniente de una vela y la oscuridad que entraba en profundidad en el cuarto.  
  
  
  
Una quedó casi, 'pegada' al escritorio, inmóvil con las puntas tambaleando sin preocupaciones con la brisa que continuaba penetrando la ventana, la cortina y el cabello de Hitomi. Aquella era su respuesta.  
  
  
  
Desvió los ojos hacia el exterior y mientras los cerraba el ardor de sus mejillas evaporó el frió que quería quedarse en su piel, su rostro.  
  
  
  
"…Van …mi huída no quiere ser reconocida…nunca llegué aquí. Estoy contigo, en un mundo ahora extraño…mi corazón late dentro de un cuerpo inexistente, mis ojos desean mirarte combatir, amarme; mi retorno hacia ti está en cada mañana. Mis palabras me hieren, quisiera poder mantenerte…espero que la distancia no me sea letal, quiero estar en cada porción de aire que respires y en cada gota de agua que bebas…espero que cuando las ventanas de abran aún estés mirando hacia mí. Y la luna no desaparezca. Entre el cielo y la tierra obligaré la llegada del camino que me lleva a ti…iré… o vendrás…pero estaremos juntos, aún así deba quebrar el equilibrio…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Se detuvo de susurrar…nunca pensó decir ello. ¿de dónde habían surgido?. Quizás de la desesperación de una impotencia. Calló. Y unas luciérnagas juguetonas revolotearon frente a los ojos de Hitomi.  
  
  
  
Mintió la permanencia de ese tan profundo sentimiento. ¿por qué no se iba?, ¿por qué continuaba ahí, metido en su cabeza, en su corazón?…le hacía decir, pensar, hacer cosas que surgían de la nada y eso le aterrorizaba, no quería hacer algo indebido por un amor que quería y debía olvidar.  
  
  
  
~…Teléfono…  
  
  
  
~…no contestaré… - murmuró ella.  
  
  
  
~..teléfono…  
  
  
  
~…di que no estoy…  
  
  
  
~…es Amano.  
  
  
  
~…no quiero hablar con nadie…  
  
  
  
~…¿Hitomi?  
  
  
  
~…dile que quizás le llame mañana.  
  
  
  
~…dice que es urgente…  
  
  
  
~…no quiero contestar…  
  
  
  
~…viene para acá.  
  
  
  
~…no hablaré con él.  
  
  
  
~…como quieras…  
  
  
  
~…eso es lo que quiero…  
  
  
  
  
  
Pensó e hizo algo tonto…estaba con su superior Amano, pero no de la forma que tanto esperaba el día en que le pidió aquel beso. Ahora no, esa fría personalidad oculta se hizo presente.  
  
  
  
Pensó nuevamente en Van…  
  
  
  
~…Hitomi…cuando llegues a tu lugar…¿me olvidarás?  
  
  
  
~…trataré de hacerlo día tras día.  
  
  
  
~…trataré yo también.  
  
  
  
~…si puedo no olvidarte, prometo volver.  
  
  
  
~…¿cómo?  
  
  
  
~…no lo sé, pero haré todo lo que pueda.  
  
  
  
~…Hitomi que ocurre si te olvido cuando tú vuelvas.  
  
  
  
~…sé que al yo regresar, aún me seguirás amando. Como yo a ti.  
  
  
  
~…te voy a olvidar…cueste lo que cueste.  
  
  
  
~…ten por seguro que yo haré lo mismo, Van.  
  
  
  
~…quiero que no mires jamás la luna que hay allá, como yo también no miraré tu luna desde aquí.  
  
  
  
~…es lo primero que haré.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi no aguantó el llanto, prometió a Van no mirar la luna, olvidarlo y nada de aquello lo podía lograr. Que rabia acumulada se formó al ver sus promesas rotas.  
  
  
  
Cerró las ventanas…  
  
  
  
Recogió las cartas…  
  
  
  
Apagó la vela…  
  
  
  
No contestó el llamado…  
  
  
  
Apoyó su cabeza en el almohadón  
  
  
  
Y se prometió una vez más que cuando las ventanas se abran no volverá a mirar la pequeña luna oscura tras la otra…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas:  
  
Pues no tengo mucho qué decir…tan sólo…¡déjenme un review!, please! ^_____^  
  
  
  
  
  
* Lore-chan * 


End file.
